Travel by Parallel
by born on the day of earthquakes
Summary: With his Guardians scattered to different parallel worlds, Vongola Family Tenth boss candidate Sawada Tsunayoshi had no choice but to ask the Gesso Family boss Byakuran for help. Enjoy!
1. the Lone Mafioso

**The Lone Mafioso**

_Gokudera Hayato_

* * *

><p><em>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, just a die hard fan of it :)<em>

* * *

><p>"Watch where you're going, kid!"<p>

"Say sorry or you'll be the one sorry!"

"Speak up! What, you got mute with fear?"

Three men surrounded a grey-haired teen, snickering. It had just been their luck to find this lone guy. His handsome face would sell well to rich customers with hobbies.

The lad frowned. "Get out of my way."

"What did you say?"

The grey-haired teen clenched his fist, getting ready to see some blood. He had been pissed off all day as he tried to find some decent job—and all he found was baby-sitting duties to some rich guy's grandson. He's got to join the other bodyguards that the child already has, meeting up with them in a nearby school parking lot. And now these nobodies will make his afternoon suck too.

Suddenly, there was a small yelp followed by an irritated grunt. Like dominos, one of the men had lost his balance and fell towards one of his colleagues, who in turn fell towards the other. And the first domino to topple over was a small boy about seven years in age, rubbing his head of brunette hair.

"That hurt, kid!" the first man to fall over yelled, rubbing his shin. "What the hell do you have for a head?"

The child blinked innocently, his bright brown eyes teary with pain. He looked at the men, fear creeping into his eyes, but then he saw the grey-haired teen, and his head tilted slightly.

Another frown formed on the teen's face. "What do you want?"

The child brought both of his hands towards the teen. He oddly has seven rings on his fingers. He beamed, his smile as bright as a fair sky. The teen's eyebrows rose. He hated children to the core, but he was attracted by the child's smile like it was something giving him comfort, having someone as an inspiration.

One of the men grinned. "You seem to know each other." He made to grab the small child but the kid had run to the teen, coincidentally avoiding the man's grasp. The brown-haired boy clung to the teen's shirt, still smiling as if he finally found what he had long been looking for.

The older man gritted his teeth. The small kid was cute, and in addition to the handsome teen and those authentic-looking rings on the child's fingers, their organization's profit will increase especially with their illegal export business.

"Catch them and we'll take them to the boss!" the man told his colleagues.

The three rushed the younger two, but the teen flicked his hand, grabbed the kid by the waist with the other hand, and ran as fast as he can. Dynamites whirled slowly in the air, falling towards the targets. And then, there were explosions.

…

…

…

The teen collapsed by the overgrown bushes in an abandoned park, letting go of the kid. There were dirty old tires that had gathered rainwater, trash scattered, swings that were broken and forgotten, and rusted monkey bars.

The sky was orange with sunset. There were also clouds that threatened to pour rain, crackling with lightning. The sun sunk lower, slowly turning the horizon red. Their breaths misted with the cold.

The little one watched all these and then looked up. A white bird fluttered down his shoulder, its eyes orbs of bright purple. He patted its head with a finger.

"I thought I lost you," the boy whispered to the bird. "Thanks!"

The bird chirped before it flew away again.

"Heh! What a day! I never thought I'll be stuck with a kid like you," the teen said, ruffling his own hair with a look of annoyance on his face. He looked at his watch. "Crap! I'm going to be late!"

"Are you going somewhere?" the little boy asked. He ran to hold the hem of the older boy's jacket. "I'm going with you!"

"Let go of me, kid!" Nobody trio did not spoil his day; this kid _will_.

Someone grabbed the little boy's shoulders. "You're not going anywhere."

"HIIIEEE!" exclaimed the small boy. The newcomer behind him was different from the trio before. He had sharp-looking eyes and a malicious grin. He was wearing a tuxedo and had a gun tucked at his belt, clearly a Mafioso.

"Found you, brat," the man said. "Now I can have—"

When he heard the small boy's scream, the teen punched him on the face as if on impulse, which surprised the man into letting go of the little one and losing balance. The teen was about to run with the kid when the man grabbed his shin. He also lost balance and fell on his knees.

"Let go of me, bastard!" yelled the teen, kicking the man on the face. But the grip tightened.

"No," the man insisted. "Give that brat to me!"

The teen turned to the kid. "Run! Leave this place!"

He was surprised with himself: he suddenly wanted to save the small child, to protect that bright smile, even though they just happened to meet a few minutes ago. But the child grabbed his hand instead, shaking his head vigorously.

"I won't leave you!" the little one said. "There's still something that I must—!"

A white bird landed on the pursuer's arm. Its eyes seemingly glinted maliciously for a while, meeting the child's brown ones. And then it began to peck the older man's hand, which finally let go of the teen's leg. The kid pulled on the teen's hand, though without much help. They ran, this time the kid on the lead.

The two entered some alleys, ducked through doors of abandoned buildings and crossed some empty street. The way was getting more and more unfamiliar to the teen even though he spent a lot of his time walking around the city. Finally, they stopped as the teen tried to catch his breath. They were in some lakeside, surrounded by some rundown houses and buildings.

"Where are we?" the teen asked.

"I have no idea…" the little kid said, not breathing heavily at all. He looked up to the teen, eyes sparkling. "But I think we've lost them."

A white fluffy object drifted down the small child's cheek. The boy touched it and it melted at the heat of his fingers.

"Snow!" he exclaimed as more floated down from the darkened sky. He raised his arms up, trying to catch more of the frozen flakes. He ran as he tried to get a particularly large one but he tripped on own legs. The teen caught him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his breath misting. The small boy leaning towards him tilted his head to one side and proceeded to remove the scarf around his neck to place on the teen's shoulders.

"I'm fine," the boy replied. His smile brought warmth to anyone's heart.

A chain jangled on the little boy's neck. It surprisingly has more rings than ones the boy had on his fingers. A particular ring caught the teen's attention, one with the face of a cat that seemed to growl at the his direction. The other boy noticed what the teen had been looking at.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" the little child exclaimed. "I should give you—HIEEEEE!"

The child froze in fright. The teen already knew why as he felt something cold press against the back of his head and heard a click.

"Don't move." It was the man who had once grabbed his own leg a few minutes ago. A gun was pointed at the teenager's skull. "Give me the boy or you'll see your own blood flowing from your sorry body."

More guns clicked; the man had brought his friends.

"What do you want with him?" asked the teenager. "He's just a brat."

"A brat, indeed," the man said and burst out laughing. "Do you not recognize the rings on his hands? Don't tell me you hold that child not for those treasures!"

"What are you talking about?" The teen saw the rings. Somehow they felt nostalgic, with a familiar inscription on them that felt to be tugging in his mind. But he didn't care. He faced the gun while moving his hands unnoticed. The mouth of the gun was just between his eyes yet he looked fearless. "I don't care if he's a brat or if those rings he holds are worth billions. I will protect him and follow his leadership. He is my…my—!"

Dynamites exploded, one which the teen had thrown earlier as he faced the gun. It distracted the men for a moment, giving the teen the change to slip away. But he wasn't very lucky that day. A bullet caught him on his leg, making him curse with pain.

"Operation X," came a calm voice. The teen looked up with expectation, and then looked lower when he learned that it was just the little boy who spoke. The little one's voice was hard and commanding, very different from the usual shrill tone. "Gokudera-kun, get down."

He has his right hand towards the pursuers while emitting unbelievably large flames from his left hand which was pointed behind his back. He possessed the rare flame attribute of Sky, the boss flame that was burning evidently on his forehead.

"X-burner!" the boy yelled. A large quantity of crystal clear, high-grade Sky flames shot towards the pursuers, melting their guns and blazing on their skins. They fainted, smoking and charred black.

The flame on the child's forehead went out as he sighed. And then he immediately ran to the teenager, who was still lying on his stomach on the ground. Not even huffing after releasing all those flames, the little boy asked the older, "Are you alright, Gokudera-kun?"

The teen stared at the small boy, frowning with suspicion. "How did you know my name?"

"Ah!" came the little boy's reaction as he realized that the name had just slipped out _twice_.

Tires screeched. Black cars arrived, looking identical to each other, their lights shining brightly and illuminating the spot where the teenager Gokudera and the little boy were. More men in tuxedos poured out of the vehicles, pointing their guns at Gokudera's direction.

"No way…" Gokudera said, shielding his eyes from the sudden light. "There are more of them?"

"Move away from the child," one of the men ordered Gokudera. "Now!"

The teen froze. They were more than his dynamites could handle, more organized and more bloodthirsty than the ones who came before. He forced his mind to work even with the pain from his leg: he should try tripling the bombs to take out at least a portion of the Mafioso who just came. Or maybe igniting all the gunpowder he had on his body, as long as the child could escape.

Gokudera raised his eyebrows. Now, what's happening to him? He turned to the child who looked fearful and not at all aware of the situation. He wondered why in the world he would think of saving the brat.

Suddenly, the fear in the child's face turned into an unexpectedly determined expression.

"Wait!" the boy yelled, his shrill voice heard by all. "Please don't hurt this person!"

Gokudera and the rest looked at the child in silent surprise. Immediately, a car door opened. Its sound was seemingly loud to the ears of everyone present. A man in his 70's got out of his car and approached the small child even with protests from some of the men.

Gokudera saw the face of the old man. It was none other than the boss of the strongest and most influential Mafia family: the Godfather, Vongola Ninth. Yet the little boy did not seem to be afraid of him.

"He isn't doing any harm!" exclaimed the child, his eyes bright with unfaltering honesty. Vongola Ninth knelt in front of him and ruffled his hair.

"Is that so?" Vongola Ninth smiled. Kindness and understanding were evident on his face. "Then we'll do as you say, Tsunayoshi-kun."

The boss signaled to his subordinates to lower their guns, much to the surprise of the men.

The boy smiled. "Thank you, Grandpa!"

"Grandpa?" Gokudera repeated, watching the Vongola boss pick up the small boy.

"He saved me from those trying to kidnap me," the boy said proudly, indicating the burnt and smoking men.

There was a sound of realization somewhere in the group of men. "Ah, Gokudera?"

"Oh, you." The teen's expression soured. It was the man who hired him to take care of a rich man's grandson and… It finally dawned to Gokudera as he raised a finger to point at the little boy. "You're—"

Vongola Ninth continued to ruffle the little boy's hair. "He's Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Tenth."

But the boy was busily removing a ring from his finger and from the chain that hung from his neck. He smiled as he reached over and handed the two rings to Gokudera. "These are yours."

It was the Vongola Storm Ring and the ring with the head of a cat.

There was a sound of fluttering wings.

And Gokudera finally remembered.


	2. Travel by Parallel

**Travel by Parallel**

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

* * *

><p><em>DISCLAIMER: Still a diehard fan of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, not its owner!<em>

_Please review. I hope to improve my English and the story as well. :)_

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi opened his eyes and saw the familiar ceiling of his own bedroom. He blinked and then a smile formed on his face.<p>

"It's just a dream!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his bed. And then he suddenly yelled, "HIEEE!"

He fell on his face. Gokudera Hayato lay on the floor and Tsuna did not notice him and tripped over the gray-haired boy's outstretched body.

"Oww, what the hell are you doing, bastard—ah, Jyuudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed. "What are you doing here in my room?"

"Jyuudaime's room?" Gokudera looked around. "But I thought that I was by some snowy lakeside, and you were—" He stopped as he saw Tsuna's surprised reaction. "Is there something wrong, Tenth?"

"It's not a dream?" Tsuna asked, more to himself than to Gokudera.

"Oh, have you forgotten it, Tsunayoshi-kun?" came a new voice.

Gokudera pointed at the one who just spoke. "Byakuran!"

"Hello, Hayato-kun," Byakuran smiled, sitting cross-legged on Tsuna's chair. And then he addressed both Vongola, "What do you say about the parallel world you just visited?"

Tsuna did not reply, his face showing worry and shock. Gokudera was concerned with his boss' reaction but he was also bewildered by what Byakuran had said. "Parallel world?" the Tenth Vongola Storm Guardian asked.

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't know about it, Gokudera-kun," Byakuran said. His eyes looked sharp as he continued, "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Gokudera thought about it. Yesterday was…

A pink and white ball rolled to Gokudera from the open bedroom door, which the teen looked with disgust.

"That stupid cow again…" he grumbled with a clenched fist, facing the door expectantly. Instead, a little girl with a braided black hair appeared.

"I-pin! What is it?" Tsuna asked kindly as the little girl entered the room.

"I-pin lonely," she replied as Tsuna gave her the ball. "Tsuna-san, have you seen Lambo?"

Tsuna seemed to be taken back by her question. He looked away, scratching his chin. "H-he must be around here somewhere in the house, playing hide-and-seek…"

I-pin frowned. "Lambo... I must find him!" She ran out of the room, bringing the ball with her. The three boys heard her calling for her playmate going fainter.

Byakuran was still smiling. "Tsunayoshi-kun, I just noticed. You don't know how to lie, do you?"

"Jyuudaime is lying, you say? How dare you accuse—!"

"No, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said, his voice hard with despair. "Byakuran is right. I was…lying to I-pin."

"Juudaime…?"

"You're not only lying to her, Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran observed. "You're also lying to yourself because a part of you cannot accept it."

"What the hell are you saying, Byakuran?" Gokudera asked angrily. He did not like the smile on the face of the white-haired teen.

Tsuna shook his head so hard that tears fell from his eyes. Finally, he said, "They're gone… Not only Lambo, but also Yamamoto, Oniisan, Chrome, Mukuro and even Hibari-san. They disappeared!"

Gokudera was shocked by his boss's news.

"They're scattered to different parallel worlds," Byakuran said. "And they will die unless Tsunayoshi-kun immediately finds them."

* * *

><p><em>[Five hours ago]<em>

Reborn closed his suitcase with a snap.

"I'm going back to Italy for a few days," he told Tsuna who was eating his breakfast.

"Really? So I'm free of you for these few days?" exclaimed the suddenly excited Tsuna. Reborn grabbed his arm and twisted it to an impossible angle. "Oww!"

"Don't go excited over my absence, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said. Actually, he didn't want to leave his student. He felt something was about to go wrong but he wasn't really sure.

"Just let me go! It hurts!" Tsuna yelled.

"Oh, Reborn-kun." Nana Sawada entered the kitchen as she wore her apron. "Are your things ready? You're not forgetting anything?"

"Everything's fine, Mama," Reborn replied, twisting Tsuna's arm further.

"Do you have your passport and ticket with you?" Nana asked in reminder.

"It's in my pocket, Mama." Reborn bent one of Tsuna's fingers.

"HIIEE!" Tsuna complained. "Stop Reborn from hurting me, Mom!"

"Oh Tsu-kun, he's just playing with you," Nana said. "I'm sure he's going to miss you on the days he's going to be away so he's trying to bond with you."

"No way is he going to miss me!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Reborn! Are you running away?" Lambo ran into the kitchen. And then he tripped. "Gotta… stay… calm…"

"Take care, Reborn-san," I-pin and Fuuta said.

"I'll be going with you to Italy, Reborn," Bianchi said, picking her own luggage.

Reborn gave one last kick on Tsuna's cheek before jumping off the table. "Be good while I'm away."

Soon, he and Bianchi rode on the taxi and were off to the airport.

Tsuna noticed the time. "Oh, I'm going to be late for school. Ittekimasu!"

"Iterashai!"

...

...

...

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna saw Gokudera and Yamamoto Takeshi outside the Sawada residence. They walked towards the school. But at the gate, they saw a crowd of students.

"Who's that guy…?" came a murmur.

"A Kokuyo student?"

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked. He, Gokudera and Yamamoto managed to squeeze themselves through the crowd. He first saw a girl in Kokuyo school uniform with a skull eyepatch over one eye, a worried look on her face. "Chrome! What are you doing here?"

"Boss, M-Mukuro-sama and the Cloud person are…" she managed to whisper, pointing.

"They're fighting to the EXTREME!" Sasagawa Ryohei yelled with his arms raised.

Tsuna looked at the center attraction.

"Hibari-san! Rokudo Mukuro!" Tsuna called, seeing two of his guardians fighting. They were exchanging blows at amazing speed that their arms were just blurs. But the moment they heard his voice, their heads turned towards him and each shot him a murderous look. "HIIEE!"

Hibari shifted his gaze at the group of students and raised his tonfas once more. "Who gave you the permission to crowd together? I'll bite you to death."

The students sensed Hibari's irritation and they immediately ran to their respective classrooms. Soon, only Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Chrome were left standing there. Tsuna's bag suddenly opened.

"Lambo-san is not feeling well… No sweets in here..."

"Lambo! What are you doing in my bag?" Tsuna asked as the boy in cow-print clothes popped his head out of the black school bag.

Gokudera grabbed the little boy's hair. "Stupid cow!"

"Let go of me, Aho-dera!"

"Stop, Gokudera-kun!"

"Come on, Gokudera," Yamamoto said. "You shouldn't treat kids like that."

"That's right to the EXTREME!"

Tsuna took flailing the Lambo from the fuming Gokudera and passed him to Chrome. "Can you take care of him for a while?"

The girl nodded.

"Kufufufu." Mukuro watched Tsuna. "My target seems so busy handling his chores."

"Mukuro, why are you here?" asked Tsuna in curious manner.

"To finish this business," he replied. Mukuro used his trident to block Hibari's tonfas. They were fighting again.

"HIIEEE! Please stop fighting, the two of you!"

Suddenly, the time seemed to stop.

Tsuna did not realize it immediately. One moment, he and his guardians were in their usual behaviors: Gokudera angry and scowling, Ryohei yelling "EXTREME!", Lambo eating lollipop he'd stashed in his head, Yamamoto in high spirits, Chrome silent, and Mukuro and Hibari fighting. What happened in the next moment threw Tsuna into so much surprise that his mind was not immediately able to catch up.

His guardians were frozen in ice not unlike the ones made by his Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised.

"Ciao, Vongola boss candidate!" A girl in pink-white-and-black Gothic Lolita clothes greeted Tsuna. Her face was hidden by a mask, cut short so that the lower part of her face can be seen evidently. She was beaming wickedly and she held up an umbrella even though the sun had barely risen.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked. "What have you done to them?"

"People call me the 'Giver of Challenges'," the girl replied gleefully. "I'm very bored, so I will be playing with you. I heard rumors that you are a really interesting guy."

"What?"

"I'm giving you a challenge," the girl continued, bounding towards Tsuna. "You should do it or I'll get angry!"

"What if I don't do it?"

The girl made face. "That's no fun! I'll just kill you and your friends!"

"HIIEEE! No, please don't!"

"Then you'll do it?"

Tsuna nodded, much to the girl's happiness.

"I'll tell you of your challenge then!" the girl said, spinning her umbrella in excitement. "I'll be taking your Guardians to different parallel worlds and erase their memories of you. All you have to do is find them and make them remember who you are before they die!"

"HIIEEE! Die?"

"Yes, your Guardians are destined to die early in the parallel worlds I'm taking them to. Once they die in that parallel world, you cannot bring them back here and that's minus one friend to you. It's that simple. Do you understand?"

"But how I get to other parallel worlds?" asked Tsuna, his eyes wide with confusion and panic.

"Well, that's not my problem anymore," the girl said. "See you!"

She snapped her fingers. The girl, as well as Tsuna's Guardians, disappeared like they never once existed.

Tsuna dropped to his knees. "What am I going to do, Rebo—?"

Only then did Tsuna remember that the infant had gone to Italy with Bianchi.

A new voice piped up. "You seem to be having a problem, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna looked up. "Byakuran! What are you doing here?"

"I'm in vacation."

"Oh yeah! Byakuran, you must know how to travel through parallel worlds."

"Hmm, yes. Why?"

Tsuna tried to explain his situation even though he had barely the gist of it. Somehow, as he told his tale, his spirits lifted.

"Can you please help me?" Tsuna asked Byakuran.

...

...

...

* * *

><p>"So that's how it happened," Gokudera said. "I remember until the point when Hibari and Mukuro are fighting. Damn it, who is that 'Giver of Challenges' woman?"<p>

Tsuna seemed to rise from his misery with renewed strength. Determination was making his eyes come alive. There's still hope for his friends.

"We still have to find the others," he said. "Byakuran, can you please…?"

"Sure," came the reply. "Get ready for another journey in a parallel world!"

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

"Can you please help me?" Tsuna asked Byakuran.

"Travel to other parallel worlds? Hmm…" Byakuran thought for a while and then smiled as an idea formed in his head. "Alright, I will. But only in one condition."

"Condition? Okay, as long as I can do it." Tsuna was ready for anything just to save his beloved friends. Byakuran's smile widened as he whispered Tsuna his condition. Tsuna noticeably blushed.

"But I—" Tsuna stammered. "I don't know, Byakuran… I'm happy you feel that way, but I think I can't—"

Byakuran pouted. "Can't you do it?"

Tsuna hesitated and then seemed to hung his head in defeat. His face still crimson red, he replied, "Okay, I'll do it…"


	3. The Promise of the Sun

**The Promise of the Sun**

_Sasagawa Ryohei_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I EXTREMELY DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!<em>

* * *

><p>"Get ready for a journey to another parallel world!" Byakuran said, white wings sprouting from his back. "Oh wait, I forgot to tell you one thing, Tsunayoshi-kun."<p>

"What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"It seems that I can't control which parallel world we're going, so I guess we'll have no idea which Guardian to search for in that world."

Gokudera yelled, "And you're only telling us now?!"

But Tsuna just smiled. "It's alright. You don't have to worry about it."

Byakuran smiled back. "It seems you know well what you're doing. Well, here we go."

Byakuran worked his power. There was a blinding light, forcing Tsuna and Gokudera to close their eyes. Soon, Tsuna felt weightless and dissolving in complete darkness, and he knew that he was travelling to another world.

It was only his second time of experiencing it but he wasn't afraid. Instead, he forced himself to heighten his senses, searching for any clue. When he had first travelled across space, he could freeze with fear. But there was this red thread that seems to coil around him, seeking him. He touched it and knew that it was Gokudera's flames calling out to him even with the Storm Guardian wiped off his memories of his boss. This warmed Tsuna to his heart and gave him courage to face the different world.

This time, it seemed different. There wasn't any thread. Instead, he felt a reviving energy pass through his body. The surroundings felt hot. Finally, that bright color overcame the darkness. Tsuna immediately knew who the Guardian was in that parallel world.

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Byakuran stood on a sidewalk. The streets were almost empty except for the vehicles passing every once in a while. Tsuna looked at one passing Nanimori student about 14 years of age and compared their heights.<p>

"I'm not a kid!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not a white bird," Byakuran said, wiping sweat of his brow. He felt that the surroundings were oddly cold. "And you're not one big bush of brown hair good for nesting on. So, do you know who the Guardian to look for this time?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, it's— HIEEEE!"

Four running children passed them, some stepping on Tsuna's toes and punching him on the stomach. Tsuna lost his balance and landed on his butt as the children hurried away.

"What a weak guy!" one of the children said.

"Yeah! He's like a girl!" said another.

"How scary…" Tsuna stood and dusted his pants as Byakuran, clearly untouched by the children, just stood watching as the children turned at a corner.

"You get bullied a lot," Byakuran commented.

"Yeah, thanks for noticing." Tsuna's shoulders slumped. He blushed as his stomach growled. "Um, can we go and have some snacks?"

Byakuran agreed and they started walking, coincidently the same way as the children went to. When the two turned on the same corner, they found the four kids and another younger boy the four were beating up.

Or maybe the younger boy was beating the older four kids. The younger boy threw punch after punch, expertly not losing his pace even with four opponents. But he was noticeably slowing down, the stress taking its toll on his young body. One wrong step and the four older kids will break his defences and have their chance of countering.

"Wait! You kids shouldn't—!" Tsuna spoke up, stepping in to break the fight.

The fight indeed stopped as the children turned to look at Tsuna.

"It's that weakling again!" one yelled. The four elder kids attacked Tsuna in unison.

"HIEEE! Please don't—oww!"

This time, it was Byakuran who decided to interfere. He smiled at the children. "Kids, you should listen to what Tsunayoshi-kun is saying." Suddenly, his smile disappeared and his stare turned into a cold ruthless one, causing the children to back away from Tsuna. "And you shouldn't hurt him."

The four older children ran away in fright. The white-haired boy helped the brunette to his feet.

"Thanks," Tsuna said. The two turned to the remaining kid who has short white hair and a confused expression on his face. His hands were still in fists but his form had somehow slackened.

"EXTREMELY confused…" the smaller boy muttered. He was more injured than Tsuna first realized: his right cheek was swelling and there was a line of blood from a corner of his mouth down his chin.

"Onii—I mean, er… I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I'm Byakuran."

The kid stared at the teens. They looked very contrasting: the one called Byakuran has seemingly suppressed air of maliciousness around him, his stature screaming he should be followed instead of being bossed around; while the Sawada guy seemed so harmless and fragile, and his eyes were showing his honest and full emotions. Nonetheless, both of them seemed to have a friendly aura towards him.

The kid lowered his fists. "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei," he said, followed immediately by a growling stomach.

Tsuna smiled. "Why don't we have some snacks?"

* * *

><p>Ryohei seemed to sniff the sticks of takoyaki after takoyaki that all Tsuna could do was watch him eat.<p>

_He's like Lambo…_ Tsuna thought.

Byakuran looked at Tsuna, a pouch of marshmallows on one hand. "I thought you were hungry."

"Well, I am," Tsuna said. He took a bite of his burger.

The three were in a park beside a lake. Some little girls were feeding ducks while some middle-aged men fished. There was a cat sleeping by Tsuna's feet.

Ryohei looked at the teens. "Thanks for the meal. I'm EXTREMELY grateful. Especially for these gloves!"

Tsuna looked at the bag containing the boxing gloves. Ryohei couldn't keep his eyes off them when they passed by a sports store while on their way on buying some snacks, so Tsuna bought it for him. Secretly, Tsuna thought, _Well, it was lucky for me that I have a lot of cash in my wallet… Oniisan sure can eat a lot. And those gloves didn't come cheap too…_

"Are you two from around here?" Ryohei asked.

"Er…" Tsuna didn't immediately know what to answer. He was afraid he might give the wrong information and get his parallel self into trouble. But quite suddenly, the answer to Ryohei's question came to his head—a memory slowly surfacing. "Yeah, my house is just a few blocks from here. Byakuran is staying over at our house for vacation."

"Yeah," Byakuran said with his mouth full of marshmallows. "I'm from Italy, after all."

"What about you?" Tsuna asked Ryohei.

"I—" Ryohei started saying but he was interrupted by a small voice.

"Oniichan!"

The three boys turned to the source of the new voice. Tsuna's face was lit up by a smile. Running towards them was a small girl with orange hair and bright eyes, her red skirt billowing while she ran.

_How cute! _Tsuna thought. _Kyoko-chan's really cute!_

Kyoko looked at Ryohei and reached for Ryohei's cheek which Tsuna had clumsily applied medication on, causing the boy to flinch slightly.

"Oniichan, what happened?" she asked. "Did you get into a fight again?"

Ryohei looked away. "Oh, this nothing…"

Tsuna frowned slightly. _No out-of-this-world excuses? That's odd…_

Tears formed at Kyoko's eyes. "Oniichan…"

"Ah~ she's about to cry…" Byakuran said. He extended his hand with the bag of mallows towards her. "Do you want some, little girl?"

"Um, who are you, niisan?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you," Ryohei said, gesturing. "This is Byakuran-san and Sawada-san. This is my little sister Kyoko."

"Nice to meet you~" Byakuran said.

"Uh, nice to meet you," Tsuna said, feeling awkward on introducing himself to persons he already knows all over again.

"Ah, oniisan tachi," Kyoko said, still teary eyed. ""Do you know the guys who fought my big brother?"

Byakuran notice the hearts seemingly flying out of Tsuna so he elbowed the brunette.

"What?" whispered the surprised Tsuna. "Isn't Kyoko-chan cute?"

Byakuran smiled and looked pointedly at Tsuna. "I have my eyes set on only one person, remember?"

The brunette managed a nervous laugh as he remembered Byakuran's earlier condition, while the white-haired boss turned to the small girl to reply, "Don't worry. Your oniichan can take care of himself. Right, Ryohei-kun?"

"Of course!" Suddenly, a bright flame seemed to surround the boy's body, screaming his fierce determination. "I'll be EXTREMELY strong, Kyoko!"

"Um, that's not it, Onii… R-Ryohei-k-kun…" Tsuna said. "Your way of saying it is…"

"What?" Ryohei asked. He turned to Kyoko. "There's EXTREMELY nothing to worry about! You don't have to cry, Kyoko"

But the little girl's worried look wasn't gone from her face.

* * *

><p>Tsuna lay down on his bed, feeling refreshed from his bath. It was night already but he kept on thinking about Ryohei and Kyoko. He sighed before suddenly sitting up.<p>

"What the heck are you guys doing in my room?" he yelled.

Reborn sipped his coffee, sitting on Tsuna's desk. "So how did your day with Tsuna go, Byakuran?"

"Hmm, the marshmallows I ate in the park were good. Oh, and I also gave some children a pretty good scare with my stare," Byakuran replied, drinking his milk. "And to decide who's going with Tsuna around the town tomorrow…"

"You guys are ignoring me…" Tsuna complained helplessly as Byakuran handed him the glass of milk and popped his knuckles. Reborn set down his cup of coffee and smirked. The guy and the baby formed fists with their right hands…

"Go look away, Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran reminded.

"You guys shouldn't—" Tsuna started saying but Reborn kicked him on the face, forcing him to 'look away'.

"Ready?" Reborn asked Byakuran, resuming his position with ease.

"Yeah," Byakuran replied, his purple eyes serious.

Together they yelled, "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

Byakuran said, "Choose, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"W or L?" Reborn asked.

There was a pause before Tsuna muttered. "L."

"I'm the loser!" Byakuran said while Reborn sounded a low tone of disapproval. "I'll be the one with Tsunayoshi-kun tomorrow!"

"Uh, you guys are having fun of your own," Tsuna handed the glass of milk back to Byakuran and lay down again. A memory surfaced in his head: Reborn and Byakuran had done the same thing last night, in which Byakuran had his first win.

_It's odd to remember a memory not my own, _Tsuna thought. He looked at Byakuran at the corner of his eye. _I wonder what he feels. He travelled more parallel worlds than I did. It's only my second time to travel, but I'm already uncomfortable with all the alien thoughts in my head._

Byakuran felt Tsuna's gaze on him. "Is there something wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Oh, nothing." The brunette smiled brightly. "I'm just happy that it's Byakuran who's going with me tomorrow." _And not Reborn! _came an afterthought.

Byakuran gave Tsuna a tackle-hug, almost suffocating the smaller boy considering he was lying in his bed. "That's sweet of you Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Tsuna tried to push Byakuran away. "Can't…breathe…"

Suddenly, Reborn pulled Byakuran away from Tsuna. Dragging the Gesso family boss, the hitman opened the bedroom door and threw the guy out.

"Time to sleep!" the tutor said, slamming the door at Byakuran's face.

Tsuna blinked, sitting up to look at the closed door and Reborn's back. Another memory made it to his head, making his eyes go wide with realization and his heart to throb faster. The memory was about Reborn confessing to…

_No way…_ Tsuna didn't know it but he was blushing. He was sweating and the hairs on his arms were standing on their ends. _Reborn…in this world… he likes—?!_

Outside, Byakuran lingered by the door for a while. And then he headed to his room.

* * *

><p>Tsuna couldn't sleep a wink, the bags under his eyes noticeable as Byakuran walked with him the next morning. It was still early and the streets were still empty.<p>

"Did you remember something about Reborn, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran asked. "Something about the _one_ he likes?"

"Do you know about it, Byakuran?"

"Of course~" Byakuran replied. "There are many parallel worlds in which men come after you including this one. I think the names of the other guys are—"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Tsuna yelled. "It's giving me the creeps!"

Byakuran pouted. "Oh, is that how you think about _that_ honest feeling? And to think my condition for you is—"

"This and that are different!" Tsuna insisted. _I'm going to fulfill that condition for my friends… while this— _"Reborn's feelings are…"

Byakuran looked at Tsuna seriously, all the trace of playfulness gone. "Those feelings of Reborn are real—in this parallel world, that is. Meaning, it's still a reality between the Tsunayoshi-kun and Reborn of this world. Whatever's going to happen isn't a dream or our imagination."

"I know…" Tsuna let his determination show through his eyes. "And oniisan… I still have to save him and guide him back to our world."

"Yeah, just leave the thinking about Reborn's feelings to the Tsunayoshi-kun of this world," Byakuran said, smiling again. "After all, the Tsunayoshi-kun of this world has a lot of time to think because you guys sleep in the same room~"

"Ah, please stop teasing me," Tsuna said. A noise caught his attention. "Wait, aren't they…?"

From a distance, four children were running towards their direction. They were the same children who fought with Ryohei the day before, picking playfully on each other but stopped when they got nearer to Tsuna and Byakuran.

They noticed Tsuna. "Oh, it's that weakling again."

"Yeah, he's the one friends with that brat getting bullied by that dangerous badge guy!"

"Friends with that…? Oh you mean oniisan… R-Ryohei-kun?" Tsuna thought for a moment. "And getting bullied—what do you mean?"

A child stuck his tongue out at Tsuna. "No tellin' yah, weakling!"

Before Tsuna could finish thinking 'Oh, Osaka-ben', a malicious aura flared just behind him. Byakuran's smile wasn't bright at all.

"Didn't I just tell you brats? You should listen to Tsunayoshi-kun…" he told the already shivering children. "Now, tell us. Where is this kid being bullied by that badge guy you mentioned?"

* * *

><p>Ryohei showed the challenged letter to the guy he saw in the abandoned park behind the school.<p>

"Are you the one who sent me this?" he asked.

The guy didn't speak. He was about Tsuna's size. His dark hair almost covered his forehead and a black jacket was slung carelessly over his shoulders. Ryohei crumpled the letter and threw it towards the other guy's direction.

"EXTREMELY tell me! Where did you take my little sister? I brought these gloves you asked for!" He took out the gloves Tsuna bought for him the day before.

But the guy ignored him and ran towards an abandoned-looking building nearby. Ryohei chased him.

"Wait!" he yelled but he had lost sight of the guy. He realized that he had entered the building himself.

It was cold and dark inside. He was in a wide room with several boarded windows. There were shelves all over the place, like in some kind of store. Debris littered the floor and there were some animal bones too. A staircase at the corner led to the second floor. Ryohei climbed this in hope of finding the man who took his sister. But when reached the second floor, he stopped in surprise.

"What EXTREMELY happened here?" he asked as he found men lying all over the place. They were all unconscious and badly injured. But a fight was still going on in the middle of the room. Several men were attacking a guy with a tonfa on each hand.

"Hey, EXTREMELY snobbish guy!" Ryohei called on the guy with the tonfas.

Still, the guy ignored him. He was busily fighting men way older than him and single-handedly defeated them. As the last of the men fell, the tonfa-wielding guy turned towards the corner of the room. A shaking older fat man hulked there, gripping painfully on the shoulders of a certain tied-up little girl.

"D-Don't come any c-closer!" the fat man yelled, showing the little girl he held in front of him for the tonfa guy to see. "Or else I-I'll throw her o-out of the w-window!"

"I don't care," the guy said, raising his tonfas in preparation to attack.

"Wait! Don't do it to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, stopping both of the men from their tracks. "Kyoko!"

"Oniichan!"

The fat man grinned. He grabbed Kyoko by the collar and held her suspended out of the window with its glass broken.

"Think c-carefully before attacking!" the fat man said, gaining some confidence. He looked at Ryohei with irritation. "Y-You're that brat who bought my b-beloved gloves!"

"Gloves?"

"Y-Yeah! I want them for several m-months but how can I go spend m-money so c-carelessly when my b-business and o-organization is going b-bankrupt?!" The fat man was heaving. Kyoko's weight was dragging his arm down even though she was just a little thing.

The fat man pointed at Ryohei. "And when I l-learned a brat bought my precious g-gloves, I set this t-trap to take my treasure from you!"

"What a ridiculous display of herbivorous act," the dark-haired guy muttered, continuing his attack. He hit the fat man, who let go of Kyoko. Ryohei ran and jumped out of the window to reach his little sister, his left brow caught to one of the shard of the window glass.

They were falling. Ryohei caught Kyoko into a hug. Holding her closely to himself, he closed his eyes and waited for the ground…

…which never came. Gentle hands caught him and his sister. Warmth enveloped them—that familiar heat of fire that has no intention of burning whatever it touches.

Ryohei and Kyoko opened their eyes and saw the orange flames of the Sky.

"I'm sorry I brought you trouble," Tsuna said, landing gently on the ground. Ryohei looked up at his face, seeing those light-colored eyes. They were somehow different but very familiar and still showed Tsuna's real feelings.

Tsuna set the children on the ground as a body fell from the second-story window, making the three of them look up. They saw that black jacket, those glinting tonfas and that red-and-yellow armband of a disciplinarian.

The flames on Tsuna's forehead disappeared.

"H-Hibari-san?!" Tsuna exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Herbivore," Hibari called. "I'm catching that ridiculous-looking man who irritates me with his herbivorous stuttering."

"Oh…" Tsuna said. And then he tilted his head to one side, thinking, _Hibari-san already knows me… Oh, of course! We're classmates in this parallel world. But is that _really_ it…?_

Suddenly, Ryohei punched Tsuna.

"Oniichan!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"If you didn't buy those EXTREME gloves…" Ryohei said. "Kyoko wouldn't have been… wouldn't have been…!"

Ryohei was about to swing his fist towards Tsuna when Kyoko embraced her older brother by the stomach. Tear streamed down the cheeks of the little girl.

"Oniichan," she cried. "Stop fighting, please…"

Ryohei was caught in a moment of confusion as his fist stopped just inches from Tsuna. Tsuna cupped this fist with his own hands and smiled.

"To fight or not fight—you'll be torn between those two choices as you walk your path to the future," Tsuna said. "When you don't know what to do, follow your heart. Those gloves, use them to follow your dream. I'm sure you're going to be an extreme boxer in the future, Oniisan."

Ryohei stared at the brunette's smiling face. At that moment, he decided.

Tsuna let go of Ryohei's hand after placing something on it. "Accept them and wear them with pride, Sun Guardian." And then, Tsuna blushed. "Um… t-that's what I think."

But Ryohei grinned. "To the EXTREME." He turned to Kyoko and stared directly at her eyes.

"I will not fight again," Ryohei said. "But when the time comes when I should, I will become stronger so I will not make you worry and cry again, Kyoko. That's a promise."

Kyoko's face brightened with a smile. "Oniichan…"

Ryohei wore the Vongola Sun Ring and the Kangaroo Ring Tsuna handed him a while ago. Looking at it, he remembered.

"SAWADA!" he yelled. "I EXTREMELY don't understand what's going on but I'll trust you!"

Byakuran came, sweating from his run. He smiled as his power worked for the three of them to go back to their original world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>_

_The chapter is surprisingly long compared to the next one. __I thought long and hard for Ryohei's parallel world story so I hope you enjoyed it! :)_

_Thanks for reading and liking it! I'm surprised you readers are not confused with the grammar of this story._

_"I EXTREMELY don't understand what's going on but I'll trust you!" ... Well, Ryohei, no one really understand the situation except for three persons. (Yeah, this note is a clue to the next chapters. Hahaha!)_


	4. Lightning's Mini Adventure

**Lightning's Mini Adventures**

_Lambo_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Gotta...stay...calm—I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, damo ne~!<em>

* * *

><p>The bright light came and went.<p>

"I'm home!" Tsuna said, stretching on his bed, while Byakuran wiped his sweat off his brow.

"To the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

"Welcome back, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said. "So it's Turf-Top who returns with you…"

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, you didn't come with me and Byakuran, right?"

Byakuran smiled. "I only promised to bring you with me, Tsunayoshi-kun. I didn't say I'll bring the other Guardians."

"Oh, is that so?"

Byakuran sighed. "And now, for the next trip~"

"Eh, Byakuran?!" Tsuna exclaimed as the bright light came again.

"Jyuudai—"

* * *

><p>"Lambo-san has arrived!" declared the five-year-old boy in cow-print clothes. Everyone in the park turned to look at him. "The great hitman is here to play! Now, who will be the lucky one to be my playmate?"<p>

Someone running bumped into him and he went flying. He rolled on the grass for a while before muttering, "Gotta... stay... calm..."

A brown-haired, caramel-eyed child approached him, towering over Lambo at ten years old. Hair in pigtails and clothes in Gothic Lolita design, the little girl offered a hand to the younger boy with a smile.

"Bumping to Lambo-san, where are you looking at?" Lambo yelled. The girl was visibly saddened by his reaction but still helped Lambo to his feet and removed the blades of grass stuck on his hair. She was about to run again when Lambo yelled to her again. "Hey, where are you going?! You hit me and you're just going to leave?"

The girl looked at him, eyebrows raised slightly. Lambo thought she greatly resembled someone but just shrugged the idea off. He pointed at a takoyaki stand.

"Buy me one of those!" he commanded the girl.

The girl looked at her watch. _A few hours left..._ She looked at the little boy with an afro and then smiled, saying, "Let's play, little boy!"

Lambo frowned. "I'm not little boy! I am the great Lambo-san! Now, buy me takoyaki. Hurry, hurry!"

"Okay, Lambo-san~" the girl replied. She bought servings and servings of takoyaki for Lambo. There were also cotton candy, ice cream and drinks.

"You're so kind to the great Lambo-san," he said, mouth full of food. "You can be one of my henchmen."

"Henchmen?"

"You don't know?!" Lambo sipped milk through a straw. "Lambo-san is the strongest hitman in Mafia, in the world and in the universe! And it will be an honor if you'll be my follower!"

"Really?" the girl said, quite thoughtful. "But you can't be stronger than _him_, I'm sure."

"What did you say?" Lambo exclaimed. "Lambo-san's the greatest! I can't lose to anyone! Who are saying as the one stronger than me?"

"Why, of course it's—"

An explosion rocked the park. There was screaming and people running. The shopkeepers closed their stores and left in haste.

"Someone's here..." the girl said. "Let's hide, Lam—"

"Hey, useless girl." A boy about her age appeared amidst the smoke, holding twin guns. He was wearing clothes matching hers.

"Leader of Varia?" the girl called. "You're practicing shooting those guns at anything again... I thought you're in Italy?"

The older boy placed the guns in his belt and extended a hand, his longish black hair framing his face. "Come with me. Let's go back to the castle."

The girl shook her head. "No, _he _allowed me to have fun and go out until sunset."

Lambo stepped in between them. "Who are you?" he asked the older boy. "You can't be taking away my subordinate just like that."

"Who is this runt?" the older boy asked. He kicked Lambo and grabbed the girl's wrist. "Let's go!"

"Gotta… stay… ca—no, I can't!" Lambo pulled a grenade out of his hair, its pin stuck in his afro. He threw it at the older boy and it exploded.

"How dare you, runt…?" A very angry boy pulled his guns and pointed them at Lambo. "Die!"

"Wait, leader of Varia!" The girl placed herself between the older boy and Lambo. She held the former's hands, smiling. "Relax. He's only my playmate. We all should play together!"

The older boy lowered his guns. "Whatever. But did _that guy_ really allowed you to go out?"

"Of course," the girl replied.

"He's really weak."

The girl frowned at the older boy's comment. "I can't have you belittle my—!"

Lambo's laugh interrupted the girl. "Haihaihai! We're playing tag and the old man's the 'it'!"

"What do you mean 'old man', you stupid runt?!" The older boy made to grab Lambo but missed as the five-year-old danced away. "I'll catch you and force these bullets down your throat!"

Lambo stuck his tongue out at the older boy. "You can't catch me, slowpoke!"

"They're enjoying themselves…" the girl whispered to herself. She ran to catch up to them. "Wait for me!"

Lambo ran and crawled into a tunnel, trying to force his body into the small space and only managing to get stuck. The older boy didn't notice the trapped cow in the tunnel and went into a different alley. He cursed; he knew he lost sight of the runt. Suddenly, a gun nudged the back of his head. There was a click.

* * *

><p>"Hey, trash," a gruff voice said.<p>

The brown-haired, caramel-eyed girl looked left and right. She lost sight of the leader of Varia and Lambo. Surprised, she found a white tail poking out of a tunnel and she pulled it.

"Lambo!" she said happily as she saw the five-year-old's face covered with dirt.

"Let me go!" Lambo screamed. The tail snapped and Lambo dropped to the ground, his afro cushioning his fall. The cow ran.

"Hey, wait!" the girl yelled, running to catch Lambo again.

A blaze of horns almost deafened them. Both children hadn't realized that they were in the middle of a street and that a huge truck was just inches from them, ready to hit them with a five-ton hurling force. Lambo and the girl it saw too late. All they could do was to scream at the incoming metal monster.

There was a flash. Someone grabbed Lambo and the girl by their waists. That same person brought them safely to the sidewalk. The truck came to a stop with a loud screeching of tires.

"Caught you~" came a deep cool voice in a playful tone. A large silver ring shone on his finger; his hands were covered by gloves with the coat-of-arms of Vongola Family. His tuxedo was dark and imposing.

Lambo looked up at the man who just saved him but he squinted at the bright light of the sun. All he saw was a silhouette, bushy brown hair and red-and-white earphones with number 27 on each of them. There was a white fluffy cat on his shoulder.

"Who…?" the cow asked.

The man seemed surprised. "Lambo?!"

"Jyuudaime!" Another man, his hair gray and his face serious, was also wearing a tuxedo. He was running towards the three of them. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Gokudera-kun," came the reply.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," called a deep gruff voice.

The man with earphones turned to the one who called his name. "Oh, Xanxus!"

The man called Xanxus approached their group, holding a boy by the collar. "I found this trash playing around in an alley."

"Don't call your son 'trash'," Sawada Tsunayoshi said, smiling. "And he's a child. He deserves to play."

Xanxus frown. The scars on his face were light but still very noticeable. "I'm not raising my child into a wimp like you. He's going to be the leader of Varia."

"How dare you talk to Jyuudaime like that, Xanxus!"

"Shut up, trash."

"Hey, the two of you, calm down..."

The little brunette girl wrapped her arms around Sawada Tsunayoshi's neck. "Can I play more?"

"No," Sawada Tsunayoshi replied sternly. "I gave you the whole day and all you did is run from your bodyguards! What if you get kidnapped or worse? Look at what happened now. What do you think will I—?"

The girl kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry, Dad." She remembered her new playmate. "Oh Dad, this is Lambo, my new friend. Lambo, this is my father and I'm sure that he's a whole lot stronger than you!" she said proudly.

Lambo stared at the man harder. The man smiled and ruffled the hair of the five-year-old while the white cat on his shoulder sneezed.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi... Tsuna for short."

Lambo blinked. "Dame... Tsuna?"

"Eh?" Tsuna said.

A woman approached them slowly. The daughter of Sawada Tsunayoshi turned to her and beamed.

"Mom!" she called out. The girl ran towards the woman with a bright smile, her face showing tranquility. She was... Tsuna's wife.

Tsuna was about to look at the face of the woman when...

...he was back to his own world.

"Ah!" Tsuna immediately sat up on his bed, causing Lambo to roll from his stomach straight to the floor, just beside Gokudera and Ryohei. "Who is she? I didn't see..."

"That hurts, Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo yelled.

"Shut up, stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled at the Vongola X Lightning Guardian.

Lambo stuck his tongue out at Gokudera. "Aho-dera!"

Byakuran slumped on Tsuna's chair. "Oh, this is tiring..."

He was pale with exhaustion, a lot of sweat trickling down the side of his face. Tsuna reached over and touched the forehead of the white-haired boy.

"Oh, you're burning with fever! You should rest," Tsuna said. He helped the Gesso Family boss to the bed.

"Alala~" Lambo said. "Sleeping so early in the morning?"

There was a knock on the door. A smiling, small girl about ten years old entered the room. "Do you need any help?"

"Yuni!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes:<em>**

_Sorry! This story is much of a cliff-hanger, short and... very unoriginal. Anyway, I enjoyed writing it._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
